Lo único que falta
by killingdolly
Summary: Viñeta. Y las bombillas están encendidas. Todos en el Host Club lo sabían, Tamaki estaba enamorado de Haruhi. Sólo faltaba que la bombilla de Tamaki se encendiera y el mismo se diera cuenta.


_Oura High School Host Club_ & sus personajes **No **son mios. Sin embargo la narración es **completamente** mia.

_Lo único que falta._

**Sumary:** Y las bombillas están encendidas. Todos en el Host Club lo sabían, Tamaki estaba enamorado de Haruhi. Sólo faltaba que la bombilla de Tamaki se encendiera y el mismo se diera cuenta.

* * *

.

_~Tercera sala de música._

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Tamaki? —Pregunta con frustración el chico de lentes. —Se supone que debes estar preparándote para el Club.

—¿Pero es que no lo ves, Kyouya? —

Kyouya acomoda mejor sus lentes. —¿Ver qué?

—¡A Haruhi! —Dice como si fuera demasiado obvio.

El chico rubio señala hacia el gran ventanal de la sala, donde hay una vista hacia la entrada del Instituto Ouran. Ahí va un chico (chica) caminando despreocupadamente, pensando que receta hará para la cena.

—¿Qué tiene Haruhi? —

—¿No lo ves? Hoy se ve demasiado linda, —Dijo sonriendo oreja a oreja. —Su cabello se mueve con el viento y se entrelaza con las hojas de cerezo. ¡Es tan Linda cuando las hojas caen por sus hombros!

Kyouya observa con sorpresa a su viejo amigo quien está hablando sin parar de la belleza de aquella chica y por sobre todo el brillo que obtienen sus ojos al verla, y como va iluminando su rostro.

_Y La primera bombilla se enciende._

Se acomoda nuevamente los anteojos y sonríe. Al menos, ya sabe lo que le regalaría a Tamaki de navidad: Una fotografía de Haruhi. Que Tamaki este enamorado le está resultando más barato.

…

El pequeño joven sólo mantenía sus grandes ojos miel para aquel pastelito enfrente de él, este tenía un glaseado aperlado, mermelada de fresas en el centro y una jugosa fresa justo en medio.

Era lo principal que Honey necesitaba. —Aunque también estaba su gran amigo conejito-chan. —

Tomo una grande porción con su tenedor y se lo llevo a la boca de un bocado, inflando adorablemente sus mejillas. Mientras masticaba el azucarado postro y se escurría en su garganta y fijo sus ojos por todo el salón.

Ahí se encontraban todos sus amigos del Host Club —Bueno, casi todos. — Tamaki caminaba de un lado para otro dramáticamente —Como lo hace siempre— y farfullaba un montón de cosas sin sentido.

Mastico un poco más y luego tragó. —¿Qué le pasa a Tama-chan? —Preguntó con su singular voz de loli-shota, a Mori, quien como siempre estaba a un lado suyo.

—Haruhi no ha llegado.

Honey miro fijamente la cara preocupada de Tamaki. —¿Te encuentras bien, Tama-chan? Estoy seguro que Haru-chan está bien.

Ese solo comentario, hizo que el rostro de Tamaki estuviera aun más dramático y ansioso.

— ¡No, no!¡Es que Haruhi se ha retrasado con esos gemelos endemoniados! —Gritó melodramáticamente.

—¡Haruhi no se puede exponer a ellos! ¿Te imaginas lo que le harían? ¡A mi pequeña hija! —Sollozó.

Honey vio como Tama-chan volvía a decir cosas impensables y como después de dos minutos exactos llegaron Haruhi y los gemelos, casi matando a estos últimos y abrazando demasiado fuerte a Haruhi.

_La segunda bombilla se enciende._

Honey tomo otra gran porción del pastelito. Después de todo a él tampoco le gustaría compartir a lo que más amaba, sus dulces.

O en el caso de Tama-chan, a Haruhi.

…

—¡Ustedes, aléjense de mi niña! —Gritó Tamaki a los dos gemelos pelirrojos.

—Pero, señor, no estamos haciendo nada. —Dijeron al unísono, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡La están corrompiendo! ¡Ella es mi hija, no es suya! —Tomo en sus brazos al chico/chica que pasaba a su lado despreocupadamente.

—Ehh, ¡Que no soy de nadie! —Exclamó. Como siempre los próximos la ignoraron y siguieron discutiendo. Ella/él suspiro y se dedico mejor a buscar a su nueva clienta.

—Pero no puede ser solo tuya, ¡También la queremos! —

—¡No, nunca se la dejaría a unos gemelos diabólicos como ustedes! —

—Ehh, ¿Y qué pasa cuando Haruhi se case? —Bromearon.

Tamaki flipó de solo pensarlo. Imaginarse a Haruhi vestida en un esplendido vestido blanco, esperando a alguien en el altar que no fuera él, era demasiado.

—¡Nunca la dejare, tendrá que estar conmigo para siempre! —Dijo con convicción.

Los pelirrojos, al oír eso pararon sus risas y se miraron el uno al otro.

_Las siguientes dos bombillas se vislumbraron._

Se sonrieron mutuamente y pusieron los ojos en blanco. —¡Y nos dicen amor incesto a nosotros!

…

—¡Ese Bosa Nova-cchi! —Gritó con exasperación el joven rubio.

Morinozuka fijó la vista hacia él y dijo: —Es Kasanoda.

—Bosa Nova, Casanoda, ¡Lo que sea! ¡Esta enojando a papá!

Mori entrecerró los ojos ¿En serio, este chico se consideraba el padre de Haruhi?

—¡Ese malvado Bosa Nova está conversando con Haruhi? ¡Eso está mal, ella debería de rechazarlo!

Mori siguió con lo que estaba haciendo: ignorarlo olímpicamente, y fijar su vista en conejo-chan. Honey le había pedido amablemente a Mori que cuidara a conejito-chan mientras él comía galletas glaseadas.

—¡Tú! —Gritó Tamaki a Mori. —¡Es tu discípulo, ordénale a ese Casanoda que no corteje a mi hijita!

Mori abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —No quiero un discípulo. —Fue lo único que dijo.

—¡Entonces estas exponiendo a Haruhi a peligro y a matar al _King_ de dolor!

A Mori le se le iluminaron los ojos un segundo y también su cerebro.

_Y la quinta bombilla se encendió._

…

Cinco integrantes del Ouran Host Club se dedican a tomar el té, claro con las nuevas y delicadas tazas que llegaron por encargo, observando la escena que tenían enfrente y esperando que llegara la hora del Host.

—¡Haruhi, con esa pose pensadora te ves muy linda, muy linda! —Argumentó sonriente el chico rubio de apariencia principesca.

—Sólo estaba pensando que haré hoy para la cena. —Dijo el chico/chica.

—¡Que linda, linda! —

Honey, que acababa de terminar su pastel, dijo: —Saben, Tama-chan es muy ingenuo.

Mori asintió con la cabeza. —Cierto.

—¡Idiota! —Dijeron al unísono los dos hermanos pelirrojos.

Kyouya sin despegar la vista de su libreta de anotaciones, se acomodo los lentes y sonrió. —Parece que Tamaki es demasiado idiota de lo que pensaba.

…

_Ahora, sólo faltaba la última bombilla para encenderse. Lamentablemente, esta estaba un poco descompuesta… Por ahora._

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** ¡Viva! ¡Al fin mi primer Fic de Ouran!, si lo tenía en mente desde hace mucho, amo demasiado este anime y prácticamente lo puedo ver un millón de veces más y **nunca** me cansaria, **¡Estoy prácticamente enamorada de todo el Host!** —En especial **Tamaki**. —…Anyway, espero que les guste.

**PD:** Si a alguna de ustede tambien les gusta el fandom de Twilight, chequen el nuevo concurso que Leonannika y yo hicimos —Si, publicidad XD.— es el "**The Darkward Fanfic Constes**", Concurso dedicado para las que amamos a los Edward oscuros & posesivos (L), —No necesariamente malos.— Las bases aquí: http : // www. fanfiction. net /u/2287725/The_Darkward_Fanfic_Contest

_Au revour._

_Meriba._


End file.
